


Not A Little Girl Anymore

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Shin Hoseok, Happy Birthday Wonho, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shownu as cameo, Sistar as cameo, Wonho's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Hoseok was your neighbor. He’s few years older than you and he always treated you like his little sister. But you want more than being just his little sister. You love Hoseok so much. Hoseok’s birthday is coming, maybe you could give him something and also a love confession for the present?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our sexy and insanely gorgeous visual and vocalist of MONSTA X, Wonho!

The bell rang to signal that the school have just ended and everyone scrambled out from their sit. The class have emptied itself and everyone who didn’t have club activity for the day walked out of the school gate to their own home.

“See you tomorrow, (Y/N)!”

You smiled and waved your hand to your leaving best friend. Instead of going home, you were stuck at the school gate alone, waiting for someone to come and take you home safely. You felt a pat on your left shoulder and you quickly looked at your left, hoping it was the person you’re waiting only to see it’s not.

“(Y/N)–ah, are you going home?” Two boys were standing next to you. You knew them as your classmate but you didn’t know about their names since you’re not close with them, either.

“Yes.” Even so, you still answered and smiled, being polite to them.

“How about we hang out first before you go home?” The other one asked.

“No, thanks.” You shook your head slightly, still smiling although you’re hoping they will quickly leave you alone.

“Come on, it will be fun and we want to know about you better.” The first one insisted.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting, (Y/N).” As soon as you heard that, you felt a soft hand on your shoulder. When you looked over, you smiled as it was the person you’ve been waiting for.

“Hoseok oppa!” You couldn’t help but to let out a sigh of relief.

Hoseok sent a cold and sharp glare to the boys, making them shivered slightly in fear and walked away. As soon as they disappeared from his sight, Hoseok’s glare quickly changed to a soft and gentle one. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

“Wait... I thought it’s Jihyun unnie who supposed to be the one to fetch me today?” You asked in confusion because instead of your older sister, Kang Jihyun, it’s Hoseok who showed himself in front of you. “Because I already told her that you stayed up really late last night because I asked for your help to study and I wanted you to get a good rest.”

“It’s okay. I slept enough.” Hoseok said. “Besides, I’m also worried about this little girl who is easy to get lost.”

You looked away, pouting. “I’m not a little girl anymore. I’ve grown up!”

“You’re still one in my eyes.” Hoseok chuckled at your adorable reaction and reached out to ruffle your hair affectionately. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

* * *

“Thank you, Hoseok. And I know I’ve said this thousand times already. Sorry if we keep bothering you for walking my daughter home from her school.” Your father said as he opened the door for you when both you and Hoseok had arrived. “You see, even our (Y/N) is 17 years old already, she is still easy to get lost.”

“Eish, appa, stop it!” You puffed your cheeks at your father, feeling embarassed about the fact that what he said it’s true. You had no sense of direction at all. You then entered your house, leaving your father and Hoseok behind.

“Since it’s almost dinner time, how about you have dinner together with us?” Your father offered.

“I have to say no. Thank you, uncle. I’m a bit sleepy actually, so I want to sleep early tonight and also I have an early class too tomorrow.” Hoseok said and that caught your attention who was still busy taking off your shoes.

“And you said you already slept enough... Liar...” You mumbled to yourself, feeling a bit guilty because you were the cause for it. You put your shoes back into the shoe rack, while your father went back inside after Hoseok excused himself and was about to walk away. “Wait, oppa!”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for you help. I got an A for the test!” You said happily and you giggled when Hoseok once again ruffled your hair.

“Really?” Hoseok gave you a smile, flashing his white and neat teeth in process. “That’s good. Just ask me next time you need help for your study again, okay?”

You nodded. “Good night, oppa!”

“Good night, (Y/N).” Hoseok pinched your cheek weakly before he turned away. You watched him walk away and kept watching him until he arrive in front of his house –which was next to yours– and finally went inside. You sighed, touching your now messy hair. “I’m already 17 now. But why does he still keep treating me like a 5?”

Even so, you couldn’t deny about your heart kept fluttering everytime Hoseok touched you.

Your parents and Hoseok’s had been neighbour since years even before Hoseok’s older brother and your older sister, Hyunwoo and Jihyun was born. Both parents were bestfriends until now, and soon their children were also the same. Hyunwoo and Jihyun were both 25 and also attending the same college, the same classes and both were in their fourth year.

While Hoseok was 23, second year college student. Hyunwoo got really close with Jihyun, and Hoseok got really close with her little sister, you, Kang (Y/N) instead. He was the youngest one in the family, so when you were born, Hoseok couldn’t describe how happy he was. Probably, he was the most happiest person between the two families.

You were not Hoseok’s biological sister, but Hoseok treated you like one and adored you so much. He would tried his best to stay next to you as often as he can. So you ended up getting much closer to Hoseok, instead to your biological sister, Jihyun. But of course you still love her so much, maybe not as much as to Hoseok.

Ever since then until now, your parents completely trust Hoseok with you. Practically, your parents almost have to do nothing because Hoseok would be the to do everything for you. So back when you were still a baby, you’re almost inseparable for Hoseok and you always cried whenever Hoseok was away for you even for just a while.

That’s how both you and Hoseok attached to each other. Hoseok would always be there for you and vice versa.

Unfortunately, years has passed and you soon find out that you ended up developing complicated feelings called love for Hoseok. You doubted it was the same for Hoseok. Because he never stopped treating you like a child, and it hurted you so much when you knew he only sees merely as a sister, nothing more.

Still...

That didn’t stop you for loving him until now...

* * *

You jolted awake in the midnight. Your heart pounded loudly in your chest after having being rudely awakened by the lightning outside. You looked out your window and sighed, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves. Another bout of thunder and lightning rang throughout the sky, causing you to scream in surprise.

You were actually never one to be afraid of bad weather, however when the thunder and lightning disturbed your sleep, then it was definitely something you would be afraid of. To be honest, you were really afraid of it ever since you were little.

Another round of lightning and thunder struck again, making you screamed once more. You pulled your blanket closer yo your body in an effort to comfort yourself. Even your breath became erratic right now.

“It’s okay... It’s okay... Just pretend there’s no rain, lightning and thunder outside–“ Another lightning and thunder struck again, earning a terrified scream escape from your mouth.

You screamed again when there’s a tap on your window, along with sounds of attempts to open the said window.

Whipping your head around, you turned to come face to face with a bit drenched Hoseok, staring back at her through the pane of glass. You weren’t surprise to see Hoseok there, because his room was right facing yours. Since the distance was easily jumpable, it’s not rare for you to got a surprise visit from your neighbour coming through your window.

Hoseok’s expression was similar to a lost puppy with a ‘Please let me in’ face. You immediately grabbed a clean towel and went to push the window open, allowing Hoseok inside.

“Hoseok oppa! What are you doing here?! Why aren’t you sleeping?!” You shrieked as you tried to dry Hoseok’s wet hair.

“I know you’re afraid of thunder and lightning. That’s why I came over here.” Hoseok said. “Also I actually heard your scream faintly too.”

“You still remember...?” You asked in half disbelief. “And you heard me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Hoseok chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “And yes I heard you.”

You blushed, feeling embarassed a bit because of you’re already 17, yet you’re still afraid of those. But there’s no way you would admit it to Hoseok, because he’s gonna tease you about it for sure.

“No, oppa. I’m old enough. I’m not afraid of it anyMOREEEEEE!” Another round of thunder and lightning erupted from the sky, causing you to finish your words with horrified squeak. You quickly grabbed Hoseok’s arm, grasping it for dear life and buried your face into his shoulder in an attempt to shield yourself from loud crashes and blinding flashes.

“’Not afraid of it anymore’, huh?” Hoseok looked down at you in amusement. Instinctively, he started to run his other free hand through your hair, trying to calm you down. “Shh... It’s okay, (Y/N).” He whispered into your ear.

You peeked your eyes up to look at Hoseok, fear was evident on your wide eyes. You held Hoseok’s arm tighter in response to another strike of thunder. “S–Stay with me, oppa...? A–At least until it stop?” You asked quietly, already tugging him to your bed and towards the pillow.

“Sure.” Hoseok replied softly at your innocent question. Soon you and him were lying down on the bed, under the blanket together. More thunder and lightning continued outside, and Hoseok wrapped his arms around you, pulling you towards him in order to provide you some comfort and protection.

With Hoseok being so close with you, you not even minding the loud noises that had previously awoken you from your sleep anymore. Your heart ended up beating louder than the thunder because there’s almost no distance between you. Too loud that you wondered if Hoseok could even hear it too.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve slept together like this, isn’t it?” Hoseok started when you show no sign of you falling asleep soon. “Every night when you were still little, you always insisted to sleep with me or you would cry and throwing a tantrum until your parents allowed you to.”

“Ah yes, I remember!” You chuckled, remembering the moment when you were throwing tantrums every night, hugging your favorite pillow and kept yelling about sleeping together with big brother Hoseok. When you got a defeated yes, you immediately drag Jihyun’s hand to accompany you to Hoseok’s house.

It was when you were almost graduate from the elementary school, that you finally stopped sleeping together with Hoseok.

When you were sleeping with Hoseok, there’s only a small difference between your heights and both of you were having this innocent sleep together. But now, Hoseok has changed a lot. Hoseok had already grown up from a little boy who has this ‘big brother’ figure to this man who you have crush to.

You too, has changed. From a little girl who loved Hoseok’s company to a teen who have a crush for Hoseok.

You hid your face on Hoseok’s chest and tighten your arms on Hoseok’s body. You were like trying to tell Hoseok your feeling through the hug, like you were telling him to notice your feeling.

Unfortunately, the thunder struck again at the same time you tighten your hug, causing Hoseok to think that you’re only doing it because you’re scared. “Shh don’t be afraid, (Y/N). I’m here, remember?”

You said nothing and you couldn’t help but to feel your eyes welled up a bit. You changed, of course... But you doubted if Hoseok also see you differently now.

_‘When will you stop looking me as a child and look at me as a woman, oppa...?’_

* * *

“(Y/N), morning!”

Minhyuk, your best friend, who was sitting next to your seat in the class, greeted you as just arrived in your seat.

“Morning, Minhyukkie...” You greeted back weakly, along with a forced smile.

Minhyuk quickly aware of your unusual attitude and looked at you with worry in his eyes. “What’s wrong? Did you not sleep well because of the thunder and lightning last night?” He knew about your relationship with thunder and lightning thingy because you always tell him everything.

“No, that’s not it...” You sighed, telling Minhyuk about what happened last night. Hoseok came into your room, you and him on the bed together, with him comforting you, and sadly nothing happened other than that. “And when I woke up this morning, he already gone. Maybe because he have a class. But... He still sees me as a little girl...”

Minhyuk patted your hair sympathetically. He hated it to see his dearest bestfriend sad like this. Just then, an idea plopped into his mind. “You should just tell him how you feel for him, (Y/N)... It’s almost his birthday, right? Take this chance to give him a present and also confess to him!”

“I can’t!” You shrieked out at the idea of you confessing to Hoseok. “I can’t do it! What if he says no to me? What if he avoids me after I confess to him because he’s feeling sorry for not return my feeling?”

“(Y/N), do you really want him to keep treating you and seeing you as a little girl forever?” Minhyuk said, and you actually hated hearing it more than the previous one. “Besides, there might be a big chance he has the same feeling for you too! Consider the time you both have spent along with together... Maybe he hasn’t realize it yet! You should grab the chance, (Y/N)! I think it’s better than your current situation right now...”

You really hated it when Minhyuk was right. Lee Minhyuk was always right. You couldn’t stand being treated and looked as a little sister. You wanted to be more than a little sister to Hoseok. Also...

Hoseok has no girlfriend right now... So, maybe you should be honest to him while you still have the chance, right?

“Alright, I’ll do it!” You declared, eyes were literally burning with passion. Minhyuk grinned widely and clapped in amusement, but also feeling excited about it.

* * *

That night, you were inside Jihyun’s room, sitting on her bed with a recipe book on your hands, which of course the book’s also hers. “Buying things for Hoseok oppa is out of option, because I don’t have enough money to buy him fancy things...” You mumbled to yourself as you flipping through the pages.

“Asking him out and then eat outside is definitely out of option too...” The mumbling continue and your fingers still busy flipping. “So the only option is...making him a food... I don’t have a cooking experience... But that, I still can try... But the question is... What should I make?”

“Oh? It’s rare to see you reading a book other than fashion magazine or novel.”

You gasped when you could hear a familiar voice of his crush behind him. It didn’t help when Hoseok bent over so his head was on the same level with yours, trying to see what kind of book you were reading now.

You glanced to your side and you panicked a bit to see how close your face with Hoseok’s. You just needed to move forward a little bit and you could already press your lips on Hoseok’s cheek.

But no, let’s not do that, okay?

“Why are you here?” You asked, praising yourself for not stuttering when you’re so nervous right now.

“Eomma bought some delicious cookies and she asked me to bring some of it here to share with all of you.” Hoseok said, eyes still looking at the pictures of cakes in the book. “That looks delicious.”

“Do you like cake?” You asked Hoseok and he answered with a smile and a nod. You felt relieved that your choice to make him a food is a good one. “Which one do you like?” You watched Hoseok flipping through the pages and he stopped at chocolate pound cake. “Okay, I’ll make this one then!”

“To whom you are going to give it?” Hoseok asked and you didn’t expect to get that question from him.

Should you be honest to him? No, no, no. You tell him the honest answer, then your plan to confess to him will be hard to happen and succeed. _‘Come on, make a good lie, Kang (Y/N)! Think! Think!’_

“It’s for my boyfriend!”

...

...

...

_‘Seriously? Boyfriend? That was the best lie you could think of? You could’ve just lie it’s for Minhyuk or your other friends!’_

“Boyfriend, huh...?” Hoseok sounded a bit annoyed, but you were too panic to realize that. He was actually giving you an upset look for brief moment too, but he quickly composed himself. “Do you really have one? Aren’t you still too young to have a boyfriend, (Y/N)?” Hoseok snorted and straightened his body back.

“O–Of course I _really_ have one!” You finally could turn to look at Hoseok as his face was no longer next to yours. “H–He’s my classmate... He just confessed to me days ago... And since I also want to know how it feels to have a boyfriend, I…said yes. I’m also...a bit interested with him...”

“And you’re trying to make your first boyfriend as your guinea pig for your cake?” Hoseok teased.

“I know I never make one before.” You puffed your cheek, putting the recipe book on your lap so you could crossing your hands on your chest. “I’ll try my best to make a decent cake, because this is for my dearest boyfriend.”

“I see... Dearest boyfriend, huh?” Hoseok sighed, running his fingers through his hair, which you couldn’t deny he looks so handsome doing it. “I don’t have rights to tell you who to date and when to date. But you’re still young. All I can say is, as long as you and your boyfriend don’t do anything weird, it’s _okay_ to dating, I guess.”

You felt a pang in your heart and twinge of disappointment and sadness, hearing Hoseok’s words. Hoseok seemed to not mind at all about you dating someone. Hoseok even kept saying ‘young’ for few times, making you sure he’s still sees you as a little girl, nothing more.

Maybe you should re–think your plan to confess to him again...

“I understand...” You mumbled weakly, trying to hold the tears that threatening to come out of your eyes. “Maybe you can give me some advices on dating, oppa? You must have been dating someone at least once, right?”

“Who said that? I never dated anyone until now.” Hoseok said, making you to look at him with a wide shocked eyes.

“For real?!”

“Why are you so surprised like that?” Hoseok chuckled. “If I have a girlfriend, I might get busy and spend most of my times together with her, and I don’t like that. Because that means I have less time to spend with my _precious_ girl. I feel like I still need to keep a good eye on you and to take care of you, (Y/N).”

You didn’t expect Hoseok to say such meaningful words. You didn’t say anything about it because you had no idea about what to say about it too. Your sadness and disappointment from before had been replaced with something else now, a little bit of hope.

“Oh, I almost forget I have an early morning class again tomorrow.” Hoseok sighed, he really hate waking up early for classes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, (Y/N). Good night.” Hoseok took his time to approach you and ruffled your hair affectionately along with a sweet smile on his face before he left.

While for yourself...

You slowly moved your hand to touch your now messy hair and a smile slowly crept up your face. You took your alone moment to think over Hoseok’s words. _‘What did he mean by that...? He’d rather be alone than having a girlfriend so he could spend more time with me?’_

**_‘Because that means I have less time to spend with my precious girl.’_ **

You were getting excited because Hoseok think of you as his _precious_ girl. He wouldn’t say those words if he only sees you as his little girl. “Does that mean...I still have a chance? So I still can put my hope in you right, oppa...?”

* * *

Thanks to Hoseok’s words which encouraged you to keep your confessing plan on, you finally managed to finish baking the cake _by yourself_ , without any help from even your eomma or Jihyun, and it finished one day before Hoseok’s birthday.

On Hoseok’s birthday, you brought your cake –which you already had put it in inside a blue paper box– along to your school so you could give it to Hoseok when he comes to fetch you later after school. You couldn’t stop peeking into your bag and always smiled everytime your eyes met the paper box, earning a non–stop teasing from Minhyuk as he caught you keep doing it.

Apparently, the teacher for the last lesson called in sick, so your class dismissed one hour earlier than usual. You decided to wait in front of Hoseok’s college to surprise him. Of course you asked Minhyuk to escort you there because you hated to admit it, but you indeed had a really bad sense in direction. Minhyuk happily complied, because he’s curious about what would happen later.

And so...there you and Minhyuk were, standing in front of the college’s main gates as you waited patiently for Hoseok. It was around 40 minutes later the students finally started to coming out of the building. It didn’t take long before Hoseok finally showed himself.

You could see him walking with two friends, one on each sides. You felt Minhyuk playfully poked your back, urging you to go and confess to Hoseok already. You blushed, shushing him because he just making you nervous.

“Hoseok sunbae!”

You and Minhyuk looked inside when they heard a girl calling Hoseok’s name. Hoseok and his friends stopped walking when there were three girls running to their way. “Hoseok sunbae, h–happy birthday!” The girl standing on the middle shouted out, a bit too loud because she was too nervous. She then handed her hands out to give something to Hoseok, and you were sure it’s a birthday present.

“Thank you, Dasom.” Hoseok let out a wide smile as he happily accepted her present.

“A–Also... W–Will you go out with me?!” The girl named Dasom asked, half shouting too.

You and Minhyuk’s eyes were wide, both your mouths agape at the sudden confession scene in front of their eyes. Hoseok’s friends’ reactions were the same too, but Hoseok just smiled apologetically and kept calm, like he’s already used to get a confession from a girl like that. “I’m sorry.”

While Dasom kept her head down low at the rejection, you couldn’t help but to almost scream in joy and relief. “That’s okay. I’ve already guessed you’re going to reject me, anyway.” Dasom said with a half–forced smile on her beautiful face. “Let’s go home, Hyojung unnie, Bora unnie.”

“Wait. I’m curious about one thing.” Bora said. “So it’s true that you already have a girlfriend, then?” She asked, getting a confused look from Hoseok.

“We saw you walking with this pretty girl in high school uniform few days ago, around this hour.” Hyojung continued. “And in our eyes, both of you were really close. It’s not only once though, but a lot of times. Is she your girlfriend?”

“Ah, her.” Hoseok scratched the back of his head. “Well... She’s not my girlfriend, she’s just my neighbour. We’re always together since childhood and our parents are close with each other. That’s why she’s already like my baby sister, like my _responsibility_.”

You froze at that. Hoseok’s words back then were replaying in your mind again.

_“I feel like I still need to keep a good eye on you and to take care of you, (Y/N).”_

Hoseok said that because he thought you’re _‘a baby sister who needs a protection from her big brother’_. A tear rolled down your eyes. It was finally clear now. Hoseok was indeed never see you more than just a little girl, you were like a sister to him. _Nothing more_.

“I’m so stupid for thinking he also feels the same way about me...” You mumbled to yourself.

Minhyuk was as shocked as you when he heard Hoseok. He was so sure that Hoseok definitely likes you more than just a sister, so he didn’t believe if Hoseok was really saying the truth. But a sight of crying you shocked him more than that. Minhyuk wanted to comfort you when you suddenly took few steps back away and ran. “Wait, (Y/N)!”

Hoseok flinched when he heard someone shouting out your name. Hoseok caught a glimpse of you running away and Minhyuk running after you. “Shit, did she hear it...?” He excused himself to his friends and the girls, before he too, started running after them.

* * *

You finally stopped running when your legs were tired and couldnt run anymore. You were still sobbing as you take out the paper box of cake from your bag. “I’m glad I got to hear Hoseok oppa said that before I give this to him and confess to him. I feel so stupid for have spending years in love with someone who only think of me merely as a sister...”

You used the end of your sleeves to wipe the tears furiously off of your face and put the box back to your back. “Minhyuk, let’s go home–“ You turned around, expecting your bestfriend standing behind you and ready to comfort you, when you found out there’s none. “M–Minhyukkie?!” You looked at your surrounding before you realized you had ran off, leaving Minhyuk behind.

“W–Where am I...?” Now you were alone in a place you barely know. You looked around at the unfamiliar place, hoping to meet someone you know, only to see few people walked passed you and giving you this weird look on their face. You began to panic. You had no idea how did your legs bring you there.

You looked up at the sky to see the sun had just began to set. It’s going to be dark soon, and there was nothing scarier than to be alone in a unfamiliar place, and also in the dark. “I want to go home... Minhyuk, where are you...?” You started sobbing again, but still trying your best to not crying out loud out of fear.

You wanted to escape from this place but you even didn’t know which way should you take. You then remembered when you were still a little, everytime you’re lost, Hoseok would amazingly found his way to you and bring you home. “Hoseok oppa... I’m scared... Where are you...?” You sobbed and started crying again as the fear intensified.

You cried a bit louder as everyone paid their attention to you as they were passing by, somehow their stares became so frightening to you. Your knees buckled and you fell to the ground, sobbing into your hands.

“Kang (Y/N)!” A voice behind you called. You turned around slowly and saw Hoseok behind you, catching his breath with sweats rolled down his face.

“H–Hoseok oppa?!” You managed to choke out between your sobs.

“Shh... It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here.” Hoseok muttered under his breath as he opened his arms and enveloped you in a hug. “Stupid (Y/N)... Why did you run to here by yourself? You scared me out there when Minhyuk and I lost you, because wow, you’re fast. I’m glad I found you... I really don’t want something bad happen to you...”

Few years ago every time Hoseok said those words when he finally found you when you lost, you would always wailing out loud in relief and asking him to bring you home. But now, you wouldn’t do that as you remembered again what Hoseok had said in the college. “Really? Are you really that worried to your _little sister_ , because I’m your responsibility and that my parents will blame you if there’s something happened to me?” You said with a cold sarcasm and emphasized your last two words.

Hoseok was taken aback at how cold you sounded. You never sounded like that before. Hoseok sighed and he was sure you were feeling upset about the things you overheard in the college. “Listen to me, (Y/N). I can explain...”

“What do you need to explain, oppa?” You looked up at Hoseok, still giving him a cold one. “I already heard everything, and it’s very clear–“

“I see you _more_ than just my sister, (Y/N). I _love_ you!” Hoseok quickly interrupted, stopping you from talking more and had this questioning look on your face. “I’m just...too shy to admit in front of them that I’ve fallen head over heels for you. I can’t tell anyone about my feelings for you and I even planning to not confess to you forever because I’m afraid that you only think of me as your big brother.”

Hoseok paused, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear so he could get a better view of your beautiful face. You were still being quiet, trying to grasp each of Hoseok’s words into your brain but your lips was already threatening to curve upwards..

“But when I knew you’re going to make that cake for me, I then realized that you actually feels the same way. And I was thinking today is the right time for me to make you mine.”

“W–Wait...” You frowned as you’re curious about something. “How did you know that cake is for you...? Didn’t I lie about giving it to my boyfriend? Why are you so sure about that?”

“You want to know why?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow and let out a smug grin, which it annoyed you a bit. “You said it’s for your boyfriend. But instead asking for your boyfriend, you asked me if I like cake or not, and you decided to make the one that I chose. We are together for almost 24 hours each day, and I never seen you talking or hanging out with a man other than Minhyuk. You chose to spend with me every weekend and holidays rather than with your friend, or your crush or boyfriend–if you do have one. The last, do you really think I never noticed you put your make up and wearing your best and prettiest outfits everytime we go out and each time you blushed and giggled like a girl in love when I touch you?”

You froze, totally shocked at how detailed Hoseok’s explanation was, and you thought he’d never noticed anything. Even so, after you finally knew about Hoseok’s real feeling for you, you finally could release a genuine smile again. You asked Hoseok to release you from his embrace first before you take the box out of your bag and held your hand out to him. “Happy birthday, Hoseok oppa. And I like you– No... I love you so much. I’m sorry if I lied about having a boyfriend... But the truth is, you’re the one I fall in love with. So, will you be my boyfriend...?”

“I’d prefer to be the one to say ‘Will you be my girlfriend’, though...” Hoseok sighed and scratched the back of his head. He smiled as he took the box off your hand, grabbed a bit of the cake and eat it. “The answer is yes, of course. Now that we’re finally together, can I kiss you? I’ve been dying to do it...”

You chuckled, wrapping your arms around Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok put an arm on your waist while the other one still holding the paper box. “Do it, oppa~”


End file.
